Eastern Province of Midway
, |regional_languages = , |demonym = |government_type = Totalitarian Democracy |ruler = Provincial Committee |rulertitle = Provincial Rulers |formation_date = 26 July, 2009 |formation_event = Formation of the First Union |formation_date2 = 6 December, 2010 |formation_event2 = Formation of the Second Union |provincial_religion = |area = |population = |ethnicity = Mixed |allies = |currency = Union of Midway Dollar |literacy = |footnotes = }} The Eastern Province of Midway is a major province in the Union of Midway. It is also one of the 3 founding provinces of the Union of Midway. It consists of Eastern Island and Spit Island, and shares boarders with the Province of Sand Island, the Sand Islet Province, and the Far Eastern Territory. It's capital city is the Eastern City. The province was once bustling with people, however many people left when the Union of Midway began losing the PB-NpO War. The population is slowly returning, and it is regaining its former glory. History First Union of Midway During the time that the First Union of Midway the Eastern Province of Midway was part of the Province of Aldebaran, which boarders extended throughout all of Midway Atoll. It was relatively undeveloped until the Union of Midway joined LoSS. With the help of LoSS the province underwent rapid industrialization. It was during this time that the Eastern City was founded, and quickly became a major industrial city within the boarders of the Union of Midway. After Dissolution of the First Union After the dissolution of the first Union of Midway, the Province of Aldebaran became known as the Independent Territory of Aldebaran (often referred to as the Territory of Aldebaran). It was during this time that a separation occurred, and the Eastern Independent State (now the Eastern Province of Midway) was formed. The Eastern Independent State controlled East Island and Spit Island and the Sand Islet. It wasn't long before internal disagreements caused the separation of the Sand Islet from the Eastern Independent State. The Sand Islet became known as the Republic of the Sand Islet (now the Sand Islet Province). Reformation of the Union of Midway The Eastern Province of Midway was one of the 3 founding provinces of the current Union of Midway. It was asked by the Territory of Aldebaran (present day Province of Sand Island) to reform the Union of Midway. When it agreed it became one of the 3 founding territories of the current Union of Midway. Shortly after it joined the Union of Midway, the new provincial government started a project to expand East Island to meet the growing needs for civilians. East Island Expansion Project The East Island Expansion Project (EIEP) is a project started by the government to expand the land area of East Island, as the original East Island is too small for many of the newer buildings, machinery and for the population. The project was started soon after the Eastern Province of Midway joined the Union of Midway. The project uses concrete and other man-made resources to try and expand East Island. The project aims to expand the island to around 562.3 square miles (1,456.4 square kilometers) or roughly the size of the island of . Notable Locations Eastern City Eastern City is the capital of the Eastern Province of Midway. Many citizens left after the Union of Midway began losing the PB-NpO War, but many citizens are now returning to the city.